


Thistle & Weeds

by walkthroughhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthroughhale/pseuds/walkthroughhale
Summary: This was a song prompt drabble that I wrote for a group roleplay I am a part of. View more of my words at: animasuccenderunt.tumblr.com/





	

> **Spare me your judgement’s and spare me your dreams  
>  cause recently mine have been tearing my seams   
> I sit alone in this winter clarity which clouds my mind   
> Alone in the wind and the rain you left me  
> It's getting dark darling, too dark to see & I'm on my knees**

Derek’s track record when it came to women was one left to be desired. He had been with a total of two; the first he had killed triggering his werewolf gene and turning him into a beta, and the second had murdered his entire family, leaving him an alpha without a pack. It wasn’t much to write home about and was what kept him in his self-imposed solitude. Fate had fooled him once already into thinking he could seek redemption for the pain he had wrought on himself, he was damned if he was going to let it fool him once more. 

He walked through life emotionless, mechanical, methodical... wondering the earth aimlessly, without a home or place to go. Shifting into his wolf form every now and then when the pain of his loss grew too much and he needed to escape to the peaceful silence of the woods. Derek had one sole purpose, **revenge**. He had to find the Argent’s and make them pay for the damage they had caused, that could never be undone. He had to find Kate and tear her to pieces, the same way she did to him. After that? He couldn’t care less about what had happened to him. Lost and alone was what he knew best. That way, he couldn’t hurt any body. _Turns out, fate had another plan_.

> **Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown  
>  I know you have felt much more love than you've shown  
> And I'm on my knees and the water creeps to my chest **   
> 

Derek heard rumors, rumors that someone had survived the fire. That his little sister, Cora, was alive and well. He tracked the rumours for a year, finally landing him at the French Quarter. He never would have believed it if someone had told him she had been hiding out here the whole time, not until he met _Hayley_. She was the reason he was re-united with his blood, with a missing piece of his broken heart. 

But it was more than just family that Derek found in the Quarter. He found everything he had ever been looking for. A vital piece of the Argent clan, in particular. The brother of the woman who used his heart to destroy his pack, and his daughter. The fateful run in with them hadn’t ended as planned, with Derek nearly losing his own life in search for answers to the questions that had been ringing in his ears all this time. Chris Argent had riddled his body with so many bullets he was surprised he didn’t die on the spot. & if it wasn’t for _her_ , he probably would have.  


> **But plant your hope with good seeds  
>  Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds   
> I will hold on; I will hold on hope **   
> 

Like a literal angel, Hayley appeared when he needed a savior the most. Her voice being the only thing to pull him out of the darkness he was spiraling into. Despite her own wounds she had dragged him home, ~~he wasn’t even going to ask how she knew where he lived or how to get in the door~~ , but it didn’t matter. In that moment, they had saved each other and in the events that followed? The course of his life was changed forever. The chemistry between the two alpha’s was undeniable, having been present from the very first moment they locked eyes on each other. She had only just left him, needing to return home and check the status of the Bayou but already he felt like there was a hole in his chest, a hole left behind from the piece she took with her as the door slowly shut in place.

He watched the space, like if he stared long enough she’d re-appear. Which was entirely ridiculous, it wasn’t like she was never coming back here again. But the events were still fresh and he didn’t really know where they went from here..The days they’d just spent waiting out the flood together ran through his mind like someone had hit the _repeat_ button as he stood gingerly, his bones creaking and muscles stretching from the exertion of their recent activities.

He was still naked as he walked to the shower, hating the idea of stepping in and risking the chance of washing her scent off his skin but fuck did he need it. His body crying out for a different kind of attention as he twisted the handle for **hot** , not bothering with the cold. Regardless of the aches and bruises, the wounds still yet to heal, regardless of what he and Hayley had just repeatedly done, he was rock hard and chomping at the bit to be with her again.

Images of  her slender body flicking across the back of his eye lids like a never ending photo collage had his blood boiling for all the right reasons as he stepped into the spray, the heat singing his skin eliciting a low groan. Derek tried to carry on with the shampoo and rinse sequence but he was a prisoner to his thoughts, to the vision of his alpha queen sitting above him, riding him slowly. The way she spoke, the way she taunted him with her body... It was enough to have his hand find it’s way to his large length, his fist closing around himself as he started to pump. Slowly at first, closing his eyes and relishing in the memories, as if she was standing here right now.

His muscles twitched from the pleasure as his breathing quickened. The growls escaping his lips made him thankful he still lived alone. The water ran smoothly over his body, cleansing away all the bad he ever felt leaving behind nothing but _her_ as his pace quickened. Derek fell forward, his palm on the tiles above head height the only thing stopping him from collapsing as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes and letting the vision of her wash over, mixing with the water setting his senses on fire.    

 Derek’s breathing got heavier, the muscles in his stomach tightened and rippled as he fisted his cock. His orgasm threatening to take over already. He didn't hold back this time, needing to feel the release, needing what Hayley did to him, consume him entirely. He let the orgasm slam into him and cried out as he came. Hot, thick ropes of cum spattered against the tiled walls as he jerked his cock faster, riding it out. His whole body was a mess, his nerve endings fried as he came down from his high, his breathing short and not coming fast enough. Licking his lower lip, moans still escaping him from the water hitting his sensitive head he rinsed the remainder of the cum off the wall and his own chiseled body, before finally turning off the shower...

When he finally stepped out, every inch of him was twitching with sensitivity. The alpha took his sweet time wiping himself down, careful to avoid the bruises and cuts that weren’t just left behind by the hunter... a pair of boxer shorts followed before he climbed into bed again, drawing in a deep breath as the scent of Hayley and everything they had done together filled him with a sense of purpose once more. 

Picking up his phone he shot a quick text to the Queen, to let her know she was thinking of her. He wished so badly he was helping her but if the alpha didn’t sleep now, he’d never heal. “Miss you.” was all it said, Derek never was one for words but for him, that was enough to show her what she meant to him. Tomorrow was a new day, and he’d be there to help her pick up the pieces when she needed it.

 

  


 


End file.
